1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a dynamic collaboration service, and particularly to an apparatus and a method for providing collaboration service by dynamically downloading resources such as service logic and resources information (device information, service execution environment information and the like).
2. Background Art
In order to provide various types of application services to a user, service logic (hereinafter referred to as ‘service’) and/or resource information required to provide each application service is usually pre-installed and executed in a platform. In such circumstances, when a service is changed, it should be re-installed in the platform. Since most of services or resource information should reflect user's requirements, more improved peripheral equipment and execution environment, it causes inconvenience for a service provider or developer to access a platform in order to re-install or distribute a new service. A service provided by a service provider or developer can be executed not only in one platform but also in platforms of other provider's. Thus, when a service is changed, each platform should be also changed. Recent application services with improved functions are provided in dynamic collaborations with various types of services and are also provided by immediately reflecting peripheral environment factors.
Accordingly, a method for dynamically managing resources is highly demanded for service providers or developers to reflect immediate peripheral environment factors and to provide dynamic collaboration.